Love Found, Love Lost
by Universal Moon
Summary: It's been 4 years since Syaoran left Tomeoda. Sakura is now 15, and Syaoran is coming back, and a new enemy. What will happen to them? Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. So please don't sue me!  
"Love Found, Love Lost"  
  
-Universal Moon  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Reunion"  
  
"No don't leave me, please. I love you. I'm so sorry I never told you." A girls voice yells out to shadowed figure.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've moved on. I got tired of waiting." Yelled out a guy's voice. The guy's shadow then started fading away.  
  
"No come back!" The girl cried out as she ran towards the shadow.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Yelled out a booming voice.  
  
"Who said that? Who's there?"  
  
"Leave him, you are mine. I will have you and your power." The voice yelled out.  
  
"No! Leave me alone"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" The voice laughed as a shadow appeared. Slowly that same shadow solidified, and became a man.  
  
"Your mine!!" he yelled out as he reached for her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Yelled out the voice of the guy who left. "If you touch her you'll regret it"  
  
"I'll kill ya soon enough little wolf. Then my little star will have no one to save her. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA" The booming voice yelled out as he disappeared.  
  
"Your safe now, Goodbye," the guy said as he walked away.  
  
"Nooooo come back pleassssssssee......."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Sakura, Sakura wake up. It's Monday, you're gonna be late for school."  
  
"Come back...... Huh? Kero why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"Your gonna be late"  
  
"Hoe"  
  
Slowly her dream started fading from Sakura's memory. It's been four years, almost four, since she changed the clow cards into Sakura Cards. Sakura is a 15-year-old girl. She's still a cheerful girl, but she lost her spark. Eriol still talks to her and to Tomoyo. But Syaoran has lost contact with her since the minute he left. Yet, Sakura can't forget him. He is on her mind 24/7.  
  
"I'm sooooooooo late! Bye Kero! See ya!" She called out as she flew down the stairs. "Bye dad, bye oni-chan." She called as she ran out the door.  
  
"Will she ever learn?" Touya asked his dad.  
  
"Nope. But I wouldn't change her for the world. By the way, I'm going away on a business trip in a couple of hours. So you're in charge. Tell Sakura bye for me. I'll be back in a couple of days. Maybe a couple of weeks, it all depends on the conditions of the dig site."  
  
"OK, I gotta go. Bye dad."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Why does today feel so weird? Today is gonna be full of surprises. I just know it." Sakura said to herself as she bladed towards school. "Wait, someone's watching me. I can feel it." Sakura stopped walking and started looking around. But as quickly as the feeling came it went. "Must have been my imagination. I am so late now." Sakura took off in a rush.  
  
She took off so fast, that she didn't see the guy jump out of the tree. The guy was tall; he had messy chestnut brown hair and eyes. He wore the navy blue pants, the white shirt, and the blue blazer that all the guys wear as a uniform.  
  
"Some things never change." He said to himself as he walked towards the school.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, how are you today?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but I think we are getting some new students."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I saw the teachers all crowded around a student."  
  
"But that doesn't mean a thing?"  
  
"Hey, you never know?" She said with a mischievous grin. But Sakura had already turned around and didn't see her. "I know you're gonna be so surprised when you see who's coming." She thought to herself. At that moment the teacher walked in.  
  
"Class I have an announce. We have two new students in our class. One has yet to arrive. But the one that is here, comes from England, his name is Hiragizawa Eriol. Eriol will you please come in."  
  
At that moment a blue haired guy walked through the door. He was tall, and medium built. Hr got many dreamy looks from all the girls, but he got familiar happy looks from two. He walked in and looked straight at Tomoyo and Sakura. All the girls knew it, and were terribly jealous. The guys too were jealous, he was staring at the two most unattainable and beautiful girls in the class.  
  
"Eriol!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled out at the same time as they waved at him.  
  
"Girls control yourselves." The teacher scolded them.  
  
"Eriol please have a seat."  
  
Eriol walked towards the back of the room and sat behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Eriol what brings you back to Tomeoda." Sakura whispered.  
  
"I felt that you might need my help."  
  
"For what? It has to do with magic, doesn't it?"  
  
"The other new student comes from Hong Kong."  
  
"Hong Kong?" Sakura gasped as her heart skipped a beat. 'No it can't be,' she thought.  
  
"His name is Li Syaoran."  
  
"Shaoran!" Sakura gasped as he stepped through the door.  
  
"Sakura!" He looked straight at Sakura and smiled. Sakura got up and ran towards him, Syaoran did the same thing. They held on to each other like there was no tomorrow. Sakura looked up and kissed him with so much longing and passion. He was shocked at first, but he responded with equal passion and longing.  
  
What neither of them noticed was that Eriol had stopped time the minute Syaoran had opened the door. He did it in order to save them the embarrassment of having to explain what all that emotion was about. Now he was glad he did it, he hadn't expected that romantic encounter.  
  
When they broke their kiss, they were surprised. Then they remembered where they were. They looked around, and that was when they noticed that it was so quiet.  
  
"Arigato Eriol" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura. How . . . are you?" Syaoran asked shyly.  
  
"I . . . I'm fine."  
  
"I like what you did to your hair." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered as she blushed.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Eriol," Tomoyo whispered. "How about speeding up time so they can talk."  
  
"OK, but only cause you asked" He told her. He started chanting, and before anyone knew it, the day was over, and all the students were leaving.  
  
************************************************  
  
"What happened? The day just started, and now it's over." Sakura asked.  
  
"Thanks Eriol," Syaoran mouthed. "Who cares, come on Sakura we have to talk." He told her as they walked out of school and towards the Penguin Park.  
  
"Sakura, I . . . I still love you. I have never been able to take you off my mind."  
  
"Oh, Shaoran, I love you too. I've always loved you."  
  
"You do!"  
  
"But why didn't you call. Why didn't you answer any of my letters and e- mails. Onegai, I deserve an answer."  
  
"I tried to forget you but I couldn't. I did call you. I called you many times, but every time you answered, I just froze. I couldn't say a word. I wrote you tons of letters. I just never sent them. I was afraid you'd forgotten me, or worse, that you'd reject me."  
  
"You tried to forget me?! Why did you come back?"  
  
"I came back cause I knew you'd need my help. And because I wanted to see ya. I don't know how long I'll be allowed to stay here. But while I'm here lets make the best of it," he pleaded.  
  
"What do you mean while you are here? This is all to fast. I need to think."  
  
"Sakura, please don't leave me."  
  
"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form. By the contract I Sakura command it," she yelled out as her key grew. "Teleportation, I command you take me from this place." She yelled and disappeared.  
  
"SAKURA WAIT!" Syaoran yelled out. "This must be the card Tomoyo told me about. The one she created in order to get away. She probably went to Tomoyo's house, I'll go there too. I need to talk to her. I have to protect her. Who knows when that mad man will come?" He thought to himself as he ran towards Tomoyo's house. 


	2. Confessions

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own this story.  
  
"Love Found, Love Lost" -Universal Moon  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Confessions"  
  
AT TOMOYO'S HOUSE  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura is gonna pop in here any minute now, so I'm gonna leave. Good Bye," Eriol stated as he disappeared. At that same moment Sakura appeared.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, I don't know what to do. I'm glad that Syaoran is back. I want to be with him. But the thought of him having to leave me again breaks my heart. What if years pass before we see each other again? What if his mom doesn't let him see me. What if he forgets me after he leaves. Or what if we never see each other again?"  
  
"Sakura stop with the 'what if's'. You and him are destined to be together. No matter what happens, you guys will always love each other. Don't be afraid to take a chance. Every time we talked he told me how much he still loved you."  
  
"You talked to him?! But . . ."  
  
"No butts Sakura. He called me every so often because he wanted to know how you were. He just couldn't work up the nerve to call you. Once when I told him that you had gone out on a date, he went ballistic. Just give him a chance. I bet you that the next person to come through my door is gonna be Syaoran looking for you. If it is, you have to give him a chance. If it's not then you can choose your own destiny."  
  
"DING-DONG" the bell rung.  
  
"Sakura, go open the door"  
  
"TOMOYO, I KNOW SAKURA'S THERE I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" Syaoran yelled from outside the door.  
  
"Yes we do need to talk," Sakura said when she opened the door. "But not here. Teleportation take us to the beach, I Sakura command it." In a flash they disappeared from Tomoyo's house, and reappeared at the beach.  
  
"Sakura you've grown quite powerful. We are miles from Tomeoda." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Ugh . . . Not quite that powerful," Sakura gasped as she started falling.  
  
"What? Sakura," he called out as he caught her before she fell. "What happen? Tomoyo said you'd teleported to the beach and back before without a problem."  
  
"Yeah, I have, but by myself. I never carried a passenger."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's OK. I chose to do it. Anyway, I only got a little winded. I'm fine. You wanted to talk."  
  
"Yeah. Sakura give me a chance. Please. I promise I won't fail you. I'll be there for you always. I'll always have your back."  
  
"I know you will. The problem isn't with you, it's me. Believe me, I'll do the same for you. The thing is that I'm scared. I'm scared of letting go. I don't want to fall unless I know someone, mainly you, will be there to catch me."  
  
"I'll be there. I won't let you fall."  
  
"Promise me that. Promise me that you won't hurt me."  
  
"I promise"  
  
"I love you so much," Sakura sighed.  
  
"I love you too," Syaoran growled as he brought Sakura closer to himself. He reached down and kissed her with so much passion. They both fell to their knees as they continued to make out. They were letting go of all their fears, and they were free to enjoy their love. They were rolling around in the sand by the time they got control over themselves again.  
  
"What just almost happened?"  
  
"Nothing we just let go of everything for a little while," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Lets just watch the sunset, then we'll go home, OK?"  
  
"Sure." He said it as he brought Sakura close to him, and just held her.  
  
************************************************  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched!  
  
"Those same promises are going to destroy you. I'll make sure you can't protect her. That way she'll turn from you, and come to me. I will have her, and her power." Stated a wicked looking man to himself, who was half hidden in the shadows. He started chanting a spell, and an invisible shell engulfed Syaoran.  
  
"With that shell, you won't be able to save her when she needs you the most. You'll freeze up and you will just stand there and watch her die. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," laughed the shadowed man as he disappeared.  
  
************************************************  
  
Hour's later . . .  
  
"Are you sure you can make it home?" Syaoran asked Sakura as she was preparing to teleport them home. "You know, we can take a cab or something at least half way home. That way, you don't have to use too much of your energy."  
  
"Don't worry, I can make it. I can do anything as long as I'm with you. Besides, you're gonna help me. Lend me your power, and this trip will be nothing. After all, you are the cards master."  
  
"I'm not their master, Sakura. You're their mistress."  
  
"They may be under my name, but you control them as well. I have the key to the cards, but you have the key to my heart. You are also a direct descendent of Clow Reed, therefore, you will always be apart of the cards."  
  
"If you say so. Ya know something else Sakura, you've got the key to my heart as well."  
  
"I know that. Now come here," Sakura said as she held him close. "Teleport take us home," she yelled just before she kissed Syaoran. They disappeared, and they reappeared right in front of Sakura's door. At that exact moment, Touya was opening the door to go look for his sister. It was 7:30, and she wasn't home, she hadn't even called to tell him she was gonna be late, with their father out of town, he was in charge.  
  
"What the . . . get your lips of my sister!" Touya yelled as he pulled Syaoran away from Sakura, and threw him on the floor.  
  
"Touya, what are you doing, leave him alone!"  
  
"What am I doing? What are you doing? This baka leaves you, and comes back as if nothing happened, and you just let him back in your heart!" Yelled Touya as he glared at Syaoran.  
  
"With all due respect, but I think Sakura is old enough to make her own decisions." Syaoran said as he got up and glared at Touya.  
  
'This gaki has gotten taller. He is just as tall as Yukito, and he seems to have matured. Maybe leaving was a good thing. It made them both grow up and realize that they can't live without each other. But I'll be dammed if I tell him that.' Touya thought to himself.  
  
"Shaoran is right, I can choose for myself, and my heart chose him. So lay off him. Now I'll be in, in a minute." Sakura said as she pushed Touya into the house before he could say something else.  
  
"I'll see ya Sakura. But, before I go, do you want to go to a movie on Friday?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura answered as she reached up to kiss him goodnight. "Ja ne Syaoran, Aishiteru."  
  
"Wo ai ni, Sakura." He said as Sakura walked through the door. He left feeling like he was the luckiest guy on earth.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Sakura . ." Touya started, but she cut in.  
  
"Not one word. I'm too happy to get mad at you. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." She said as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Sakura, just be careful. I know you guy's are in love, but sometimes the people who hurt you the most, are the people you love. Also, don't make out in front of me, or the house. Next time I see that, I'll knock out a couple of teeth." Touya yelled out as he went towards the kitchen to make himself some dinner.  
  
"I knew you liked him!" Sakura yelled out as she slammed her room door before he could answer with a retort. "My life could not get any better then this" She thought as she fell asleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
"But, your life can get worse little Sakura. I'll make sure of that." Cackled the wicked looking man. He was spying on Sakura using a magic mirror. "I Lau Shi will make sure you belong to no one but me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
To Be Continued . . . . .  
  
I know sucky cliffhanger. But I'm getting tired and I need sleep. Good Night. 


	3. “Eriol’s Confession and Trouble at Schoo...

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own this story.  
"Love Found, Love Lost"  
  
-Universal Moon  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Eriol's Confession and Trouble at School"  
  
Next Day at Tomoyo's house. . .  
  
"So what happened yesterday with Li-kun? I know something happened, you have that stupid smile on your face. The same smile you get when you remember Syaoran." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing happened. We just talked," Sakura said out loud. "We made out too," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"What was that last part? I didn't quite catch it. I think it sounded something like, 'we made out too." But that couldn't be it, after all, you said nothing happened, and that qualifies as something."  
  
"Fine! Yes we made out, yes we did get together, and yes we are going out on Saturday."  
  
"So, I take it something happened." Tomoyo said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Yeah, and I am so happy. I didn't think I could be this happy ever again. Enough about me, what about you and Eriol, when are you guys going out."  
  
"What do you mean? We're just friends."  
  
"Yeah right, and Shaoran and me hate each other."  
  
"Sakura, there is nothing between us."  
  
"Tomoyo, I know you. Please, I know you have feelings for him. Just let him in your heart. Take a chance. Don't be afraid of love. Just tell him how you feel."  
  
"I . . . I . . . I just don't want to be hurt. People who love you tend to leave you."  
  
"Don't be afraid, and . . . speak of the devil. Eriol is just about to knock on your door, so I am out of here. Besides, I still have tons of homework to do. Tomoyo, try to make it a double date for Friday." Sakura said as she teleported.  
  
"DING-DONG"  
  
"I'm coming," Tomoyo yelled out as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo. I . . . May I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tomoyo"  
  
"Eriol"  
  
"You first," they said at the same time.  
  
"Me first. Tomoyo, I . . I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. The reason I came back was because I can't stop thinking about you. Talking to you, being with you makes my day. I hated being so far away."  
  
"Oh, Eriol. I . . . I . . . I feel the same way, but I'm afraid. I don't want to get hurt. My heart couldn't bare it if you hurt me."  
  
"I WILL NEVER HURT YOU. I . . . Whatever happens, happens for a reason. I, would never willingly hurt you, you know that. I would rather die then hurt you Tomoyo. For Goddess sake, I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
"I love you too Eriol!" She said as she rushed him. He was a bit surprised but he gave into his hearts desire. All their worries and doubts disappeared. They just lived that moment like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Tomoyo," Eriol gasped as he backed away to catch his breath. "You want to go out on Friday?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's make it double date. Syaoran, Sakura, and us."  
  
"If it's OK with them, sure. I have to go now."  
  
"Ja ne Eriol." She told him as he disappeared. "I love my life. I have to tell Sakura. I can't wait for Friday.  
  
************************************************  
  
The rest of the week went by in a blur. All the students realized that Sakura and Syaoran were an item, as well as Tomoyo and Eriol. The guys that had feelings for them were very jealous. One of them even tried to pick a fight with Syaoran, when he saw that they were kissing.  
  
"Hey! Why are you kissing my girl?" A guy yelled as he pulled Sakura towards him.  
  
"Seto, I told you that I wanted nothing to do with you." Sakura told him calmly.  
  
"You heard her, she wants nothing to do with you. So I suggest that you run along, before I get mad." Syaoran threatened.  
  
"Oohh, I'm shaking. Sakura, why are you with this wimp. He just transferred here a couple of days ago, you know nothing about him."  
  
"What I do with my life is none of your concern. Now let me go!" Sakura yelled as she managed to pull her arm loose from his grip. "Let's go Syaoran." They started walking away, when Seto pushed Syaoran to the floor.  
  
"Syaoran are you alright?" Sakura asked as she helped him off the floor.  
  
"I'm fine, but this Seto, doesn't know who he's dealing with."  
  
"Seto just leave us alone. Or you'll regret it."  
  
"Look, I'm shaking in my boots. This wimp needs a girl to protect him."  
  
"I'll show you what this girl can do. Key . . ."  
  
"No Sakura let me handle him." Syaoran said out loud. "There are too many people around here for you to use your power." He added quietly for Sakura's ears alone.  
  
"You're right. But later on, I'm gonna give that baka a piece of my mind."  
  
"Quit your mumbling and fight."  
  
"That new guy doesn't know who he's messing with." Mumbled a student.  
  
"Yeah, Seto will have him on the ground before that Li guy can make a move." Another student mumbled back.  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure of that!" Sakura thought with a slight chuckle.  
  
"You really don't want to fight me. I'll have you on the floor before you know what hit you." Syaoran mocked.  
  
"Why you . . . ." Seto attacked Syaoran, but he only sidestepped. Syaoran using years of Martial Arts training, quickly had him on the floor. Seto was out cold.  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's go." Syaoran said as he grabbed her hand and walked calmly away.  
  
After that incident, Seto and the rest of Sakura's admirers kept their distance. They realized that Sakura's boyfriend was a force to be reckoned with. Tomoyo's admirers didn't even want to risk a confrontation with Eriol. Even though they came from different parts of the world, Eriol and Syaoran seemed to now each other very well. Someone had heard Eriol and Syaoran talking about the old days when Syaoran couldn't stand Eriol.  
  
Eriol is actually pretty good friends with Syaoran. Syaoran started liking him after Eriol finally told Syaoran that he had no feelings for Sakura, except as a friend. But Eriol still likes to annoy his 'cute descendent'. Much to Syaoran's annoyance.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
I know crappy place to end. Sorry, I ran out of ideas.  
  
Please Read and Review!!!! I need 10 reviews, before I add another chapter. 


	4. DATE TO REMEMBER

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own this story.  
"Love Found, Love Lost"  
  
-Universal Moon  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"A Date to Remember"  
  
Friday Night . . .  
  
"You were right Sakura, I just had to open my heart and let love in." Tomoyo told Sakura as they finished getting ready.  
  
Sakura had on a forest green skirt. It came up just below her waist and it reached just passed her knees. She had on black, ankle length boots. She wore a V-neck white, bare midriff, shirt with long sleeves. Tomoyo wore a spaghetti strap midnight blue dress that reached just above her knees. She had on open black strapy shoes. Both of them wore little make-up.  
  
"We both needed to open up our hearts," Sakura answered.  
  
"DING-DONG"  
  
"They're here! Hurry up and finish putting on your shoes. With dad gone Touya has free reign to do anything he wants, and I'm afraid he's gonna punch Shaoran's lights out." Sakura cried out.  
  
"Done!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Then let's book!" Sakura called out as she shut the door and ran down the stairs.  
  
************************************************  
  
Touya opened the door and to his unhappy surprise, Syaoran and Eriol were there. Syaoran wore brown slacks, and a forest green shirt that was untucked. Eriol wore black slacks, and a blue dress shirt, that was tucked in. Syaoran had a dozen sakura's and peonies. Eriol had a dozen red roses.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here gaki?" Touya yelled out.  
  
"We are here to pick up Sakura and Tomoyo for our date." Eriol cut in before Syaoran could say anything.  
  
"Date!? What date? Sakura didn't mention any date!"  
  
"We're ready!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran down the stairs. "Be back later Touya!" She yelled as she and Tomoyo shut the door before Touya could say anything.  
  
"What the hell just happened? I'll get her when she comes back," Touya said to himself as he walked back to the living room.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Sakura you look so Kawaii!" Syaoran said with a slight blush. " Here I got these for you," he said as he handed the flowers to her. "Your favorite flowers, and mine, together, just like us."  
  
"Oh Shaoran you shouldn't have. I'll just take them to my room so that Kero can put them in some water." Sakura said as she teleported.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Tomoyo you look great!" Eriol exclaimed. "Here I got these roses for you." He said as he gave her the roses.  
  
"They are beautiful Eriol. I'll give them to Sakura so she can put them in water here at her house. That way they don't wilt. Sakura can you . . ."  
  
"Sakura will be right back she just went to put her flowers in her room." Syaoran told them.  
  
"Oh darn! I wanted her to put mine in too."  
  
"Here I'll take them to her." Eriol said as he took the flowers and disappeared. A few seconds later, he reappeared along with Sakura.  
  
"OK let's go eat." Eriol stated.  
  
"Before I forget, do you guys want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Sakura asked everyone.  
  
"Sure." Everyone said.  
  
"Great let's meet at . . . "  
  
"My house at 11am." Syaoran finished.  
  
"Thanks, I would say at my house, but with Touya in charge, well . . ."  
  
"That's why I suggested my house."  
  
"Let's go, I'll drive." Eriol proclaimed as they got into a midnight blue buggy.  
  
" I didn't know you could drive, much less have a car." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"That was a surprise. Anyways, I just turned sixteen. Ruby and Spinel bought me a car, since I already had a license."  
  
"Enough chit- chat. Not to be rude, but I am hungry." Sakura told them.  
  
"We're going, already." Eriol said as pulled out to the street.  
  
************************************************  
  
They went to a small restaurant to eat. After dinner they drove to the penguin park. Sakura and Syaoran went one way, while Tomoyo and Eriol went another way.  
  
"Sakura, I'm glad you're giving me a second chance. You know that I'm still kicking myself for leaving you. I could have lost you because of my stupid fears. I . . ."  
  
"Will you stop it? Forget about the past. The important thing is that you came back. We have a chance now to be together. Who knows how long this happiness will last. So lets live life now."  
  
"What are you talking about? Our happiness will last forever. You and Me are a team, we were meant to be together."  
  
"Are you so sure Shaoran? I get the feeling this isn't gonna last. Something's coming, something evil. Something that is going to tear us apart, and I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. Especially now that I . . . that we have each other."  
  
"Nothing is going to tear us apart Sakura. If something does come, we'll face it together, and we will win. Just like we always do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We can face everything together." Sakura said trying to sound as genki as usual. But to herself she thought, 'I'm not so sure we'll win this time."  
  
"Come on Sakura. Let's . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Some one is here," they whispered together, as they looked around.  
  
"I'll try and sense where they are." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and tried to find where the aura was coming from. 'I can almost see them. It's a man, but I know that I have sensed him before. I found him, he's . . . RIGHT BEHIND US!'  
  
"SHAORAN LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"  
  
"WHAT?! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" He yelled as he was attacked by a cloaked figure.  
  
"Shaoran are you okay? Don't worry I'll get him for you." She told him. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" She yelled out.  
  
"Who I am isn't important right now. What I want is very simple. I want your power, and of course, YOU." The cloaked figure said evilly.  
  
"Are you for real? You're crazy, you can't have me."  
  
"Of course I can, and I will. COME TO ME SAKURA!!!!!!" He yelled out and his eyes glowed red.  
  
"You really think that I . . . Hey what are doing to me?!" She yelled out as she began to move towards him.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing? Don't go to him." Syaoran pleaded as he got up and went towards her.  
  
"It's not me. I can't stop. He . . . He's controlling me. Syaoran help!"  
  
"I'm coming Sakura. Element Fire come to my aid! Fire Blast!"  
  
The fire headed towards the cloaked figure and hit him dead center. But when the smoke cleared, only the cloak was there.  
  
"Where did he go?" Sakura asked as she held onto Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know? But I can still feel him, hovering around."  
  
"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form. By the contract I Sakura command it. Teleport, I command you to teleport us to Eriol and Tomoyo. Teleport!!" They disappeared in a ball off white light.  
  
"You can run but you can't hide, my bejin Sakura." The man cackled.  
  
************************************************  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were having an intimate conversation when a flash of white light appeared right in front of them. When that light disappeared, only Syaoran and Sakura were left, and Sakura looked liked she'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Eriol asked extremely worried.  
  
"Yeah Sakura," Tomoyo added, "You're trembling."  
  
"We were just attacked by some guy in a cloak. He had magic." Sakura managed to say before she collapsed.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura wake up! Onegai Sakura." Syaoran cried.  
  
"She's OK Li-kun. She just had a power outage. She'll be all right once she gets some rest. She's not use to carrying passengers when she teleports, actually she's not use to using this card so often. She's used this card more in the last week then she has in the last two years. When she first created it." Eriol stated calmly.  
  
"I . . . Fine. Lets go to my place." Syaoran said exasperated.  
  
As they drove to Syaoran's house no one said a word. It was a very quiet ride. Sakura didn't wake up until they got to the house. Once inside they had a serious talk.  
  
"He must be the reason I was sent here." Syaoran stated.  
  
"This must have been the presence I felt when I was in London." Eriol added.  
  
"He sounds familiar. Where have I heard his voice before? I can't remember!" Sakura yelled irritated at the fact that she can't pin point her attacker's voice.  
  
"I don't have a clue who he is." Tomoyo said calmly as she tried to comfort Sakura.  
  
"The fact of the matter is that I don't have a clue either." Eriol stated.  
  
"Neither do I. Are you sure you know who he is?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't KNOW who HE is. I just KNOW that I've heard his voice before." Sakura answered irritated because they don't believe her.  
  
"Don't worry, it will come to you." Eriol comforted.  
  
"The way you guys describe him, he sounds like a bad dream you wake up screaming from," Tomoyo stated as she shivered.  
  
"Bad Dream?" Sakura questioned loudly.  
Flashback  
  
"No don't leave me, please. I love you. I'm sorry I never told you." A girls voice yells out to a shadowed figure.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've moved on. I got tired of waiting." Yelled out a guy's voice. The guy's shadow then started fading away.  
  
"No come back!" The girl cried out as she ran towards the shadow.  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Yelled out a booming voice.  
  
"Who said that? Who's there?"  
  
"Leave him, you are mine. I will have you and your power." The voice yelled out.  
  
"No! Leave me alone"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" The voice laughed as a shadow appeared. Slowly that same shadow solidified, and became a man.  
  
"Your mine!!" he yelled out as he reached for her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Yelled out the voice of the guy who left. "If you touch her you'll regret it"  
  
"I'll kill ya soon enough little wolf. Then my little star will have no one to save her. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA." The booming voice yelled out as he disappeared.  
  
"Your safe now, Goodbye," the guy said as he walked away.  
  
"Nooooo come back pleassssssssee......."  
End Flashback  
  
"NO! More like a nightmare!" Sakura yelled triumphantly at having remembered where she'd heard the voice before.  
  
"Sakura what are talking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I remember where I heard that voice before. It was in my dream, no make that nightmare."  
  
"What nightmare?" Syaoran and Eriol asked at the same time.  
  
"Lately I've been having this freaky dream. But I would forget it the minute I woke up. All I remembered was that it really freaked me out. It wasn't until right now that I tried to remember the voice, then Tomoyo mentioned a bad dream, and it all came flooding back. I remember the dream word for word."  
  
"Then tell us about it, Sakura." Eriol stated.  
  
Sakura told them her nightmare, and how it seemed so real.  
  
"Your dream mentions how the little wolf saved the star from the voice. I'm betting that the star is you Sakura, and the little wolf is . . ." he trailed off because Syaoran finished his sentence.  
  
"Me."  
  
"But you end up leaving me. That's why I woke up crying. It was because you broke my heart twice in that dream." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It was just a dream Sakura. So what if part of it was right. The part about you and me was a lie. I didn't move on, and I'm not going to ever leave you. Believe me."  
  
"I wish I could," she thought. "But I know you're gonna leave me." Out loud she said, "OK. Hey, I'm tired. So I'm going to head home. I'd teleport, but I just don't feel up to it." Sakura stated tiredly, as she reached for the door.  
  
"Wait I'll walk you home," Syaoran said. Then turning to Eriol and Tomoyo said, "You guys are in your home, I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the house, Sakura walking slightly ahead of Syaoran.  
  
"I wish Syaoran had let me walk home alone. I need time to think." Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"She's really quiet. I wonder what's wrong. She won't even let me hold her hand." Syaoran thought to herself.  
  
"Shaoran, I think we should postpone the trip to the beach. Let's go next weekend. I . . I . . I need time to rest up."  
  
"I was about to say the same thing. Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"I . . . Nothing."  
  
"I know you better then that Sakura. So tell me what's going on."  
  
"Do you really know me?! You leave me all those years ago, no contact with me what so ever, and you still expect to know me!! Well get a clue. I've changed, and so have you! We're not the same little kids we use to be. I need time."  
  
"Sakura! I . . .I . . . I already apologized for not keeping in touch with you. So what if we have changed. My feelings haven't changed. I love you more now then ever. But, I guess, that you're feelings did change. Maybe it was a mistake coming back here. It was my fault; I was hoping that things hadn't changed. But I guess that was too much to hope for. I'm sorry for bothering you, I . . I'll leave you alone now." He sighed sadly as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Syaoran, come back. We need to talk!" She called out. But he didn't hear her, or he didn't want to hear her, because he never looked back.  
  
"Sya . ." she started, but she knew it was hopeless. He wouldn't turn around. "He's too hurt right now." She thought. "Maybe it's better this way. We both need some time to think things through. It's just that we were so happy to be together again, that we hadn't thought about the fact that we had changed."  
  
Sakura walked the rest of the way home absorbed in her thoughts. Not realizing that she was being watched and followed.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I was hoping for too much when I decided to come back. I never should have returned. No, it was good that I returned. I still love her, and I needed to tell her that, no matter what. Everything just happened so fast. I shouldn't have left her. I should have told her that I'd wait for her forever. That I'd give her all the time she needed. I have to tell her, I can't let her think that I gave up on us. She HAS to know." He thought with determination as he turned and ran towards Sakura's house. As he reached Sakura's house, he saw something he never ever dreamed of seeing.  
  
"SAKKKKUUURRRAAAAAAAA!!!!" He yelled out.  
  
To Be continued . . . .  
  
What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out!!!! 


	5. “Lau Shi’s Attack”

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own this story.  
"Love Found, Love Lost"  
  
-Universal Moon  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Lau Shi's Attack"  
  
As Sakura came to her front gate, she suddenly felt a presence and someone call her name. When she turned around, she was startled. She called out, "Syaoran what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to apologize for how I acted. I was an idiot. I freely admit it. How about we kiss and make up." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Something's wrong. I feel something not right, but it's only him and me here. Maybe I should ask him. But somehow I feel that I shouldn't trust him, but that's crazy." She thought to herself. Out load she asked Syaoran, "Do you feel something?"  
  
"Of course I do. My love for you."  
  
"Not that. I mean a presence. I don't feel right. I feel like I should be afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what? Me? Come now Sakura, just kiss me, and you'll know that there's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Why such an urge for me to kiss you?"  
  
"No urge. I just want to feel the touch of your lips on mine. Is that so bad? I just want to be sure you forgive me." He said pouting.  
  
"OK, I forgive you," she said as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. He rapped his arms around her and kissed her on her lips. Sakura was surprised at the forcefulness of his kiss and tried to break it. As she tried to back away, he wouldn't let her go, and he deepened the kiss when she parted her lips to tell him to stop. The longer he kissed her the weaker she got. It felt as if he was controlling her. She lost her will, and in her head, she heard a commanding voice tell her to kiss him back. She was so out of it that she obeyed. She rapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss more. The kiss was broken by a cry full of pain and heartbreak calling out her name.  
  
"SAKKKKUUURRRAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"What was that? Why can't I see very well?" Sakura said out loud.  
  
"It was nothing dear. Let's go to the beach." He said loud enough for the owner of the cry to hear.  
  
"Sakura that's not me! That's the enemy! Sakura!!!!!!!!" He yelled in vain as Sakura and the fake Syaoran disappeared. "They're going to the beach. I . . How will I get there in time to help her? If only I could teleport. I could get there in a flash. What am I going to do?"  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm not their master, Sakura. You're their mistress."  
  
"They may be under my name, but you control them as well. I have the key to the cards, but you have the key to my heart. You are also a direct descendent of Clow Reed, therefore, you will always be apart of the cards."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"That's it, if I can use the teleport, I can get to Sakura. But do I have it, I can't remember if she gave it back to me after she used it. Sakura gave me the cards tonight, because she didn't have anywhere to put them. Let me see which ones do I have. I have Fly, Watery, Firey, Illusion, Sword, Shield, Change, Erase, Power, Fight, and . . . Teleport! Yes I have it. TELEPORT COME TO MY HAND. I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE ME TO THE BEACH!!" He yelled as he struck the card with his sword.  
  
The card's spirit appeared in front of Syaoran and said, "You are not my master. My mistress is Sakura."  
  
"I know, but Sakura's in danger, if I don't get to her, she could die. She told me I could use the cards if I ever needed them. I have to save her, Onegai, I have to save her."  
  
"You love my mistress, so I, and the rest of the cards will help you save her." The spirit disappeared and so did Syaoran. He reappeared at the beach where he saw Sakura and the fake Syaoran in another passionate kiss.  
  
"SAKKKKUUURRRAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
When Sakura and the fake Syaoran appeared at the beach he brought her close and kissed her again. Once again Sakura's will disappeared, and she obeyed what the fake Syaoran was commanding her to do.  
  
"In a few short moments she will be under my control. It might not be for very long, but because of her weakened state, it will be longer then if she was a full power." Lau Shi thought. "And the Wolf Arrives," he thought when Syaoran's cries interrupted their kiss once again.  
  
"SAKKKKUUURRRAAAAAAAA!!!! Stop this, that's not me!"  
  
"Master who is this?" Sakura asked Lau Shi as he turned back to his true form. He was tall, a bit over 6 feet tall. He had short black hair, and piercing ice blue eyes. He wore black pants, and a black silk shirt with a red dragon in the front. He looked about 25, and he was actually kinda cute looking.  
  
"He is the one you must destroy my bejin Sakura."  
  
"Master? Who are you and what have you done to Sakura?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"I am Lau Shi, and Sakura is mine to command. She will do everything and anything I want her to. And right now I command her to destroy you."  
  
"As you wish master. Firey blast!"  
  
The card that was in Syaoran's pocket flew towards Sakura and attacked him.  
  
"SAKURA! NO! STOP IT! SHIELD COME TO MY HAND!"  
  
The fire headed towards Syaoran, but it never reached him. The Shield would have protected him, but the fire evaporated on it's own.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lau Shi yelled out.  
  
"I happened!" Yelled out a girl's voice.  
  
"NO! You . . . Your suppose to be under my spell, under my control."  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you. See, I was never under your control. I only faked it. I had to find out what your plan was. But, when you ordered me to destroy Syaoran, it was time to end the façade."  
  
"Fine! You'll die, along with the wolf!" Lau Shi yelled out as he lifted Sakura into the air.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down!" Sakura yelled as she was pushed back, over the ocean. Lau Shi started chanting and he created three pillars of water that surrounded Sakura on all sides. Then slowly they began heading towards her. Sakura struggled to get loose of his grip, but it was all in vain. She couldn't move.  
  
"Syaoran help me!" Sakura managed to scream out before the three pillars joined as one, and engulfed her in water.  
  
************************************************  
  
Back in Tomeoda, in the Kinomoto residence.  
  
"Mistress Sakura is in danger!" Yuki warned as he turned into Yue.  
  
"Sakura's in danger, let's go!" Kero called out as he turned into Keroberos.  
  
"Sakura, but I thought she was on a date?" Touya called out.  
  
"I don't know what happened? All I know is that she is in danger," Yue stated.  
  
"Well then lets go!" Touya yelled out. "Where are we heading?"  
  
"To . . . the beach!" Keroberos exclaimed.  
  
Touya jumped on Keroberos's back and they flew out the door.  
  
"How did they get to the beach?" Touya asked. "Even driving it would have taken hours to get there."  
  
"They probably teleported." Yue stated.  
  
"I hope we get there in time." Keroberos warned.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Sakura! Hang on I'll save you!" Syaoran called out as he took out the Fly card.  
  
"We can't let that happen." Lau Shi cackled. He grabbed the card out of Syaoran's hand and flung it to the dirt. "I'm sorry Syaoran, but you won't be able to save her. It's your destiny to watch her die and not be able to do anything to stop it."  
  
"That's a lie! I would never let her die."  
  
"By arguing with me, you are letting her die. She'll run out of air soon. Go ahead, try and save her. You'll realize very soon that there is nothing you can do to save her." Lau Shi laughed. He stood by and let Syaoran try and save her.  
  
"Fly come to my aid." Syaoran called out, but when he looked around he couldn't see the card. He reached for the rest of the cards, but he couldn't find them. "Lau Shi what have you done with the cards?"  
  
"Me? Nothing. You however can't see or sense them. You are blind to them, and without them you can't save her. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"Fly come to my aid! Fly come to my aid! Come Fly! Fly card where are you? SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SORRY! I CAN'T SAVE YOU!" He yelled out as he fell to his knees crying. He'd given up hope.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Why isn't he helping me? Will he really let me die? No I can't let that happen. What cards did I give Syaoran to hold tonight? I gave him Fly, Watery, Firey, Illusion, Sword, Shield, Change, Erase, Power, Fight, and . . . Teleport!" Sakura thought. "But, I'm not strong enough to use teleport. I can barely breath; I'm running out of air. I . . . I Shield! I command you to create a shield around me." Sakura called out with her mind, seconds later a shield appeared around her, but her circle, still contained water. "Blacking out I . . . . need . . air. Erase! Erase . . . all the water . . . that's inside my . . . shield." She called out just before she passed out. The shield will hold out for a time while she's unconscious. But it won't last forever.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I can't give up! I just can't! Sakura is counting on me!" Syaoran thought as he got up to face Lau Shi.  
  
"Does the little wolf still have some fight in him?" Lau Shi mocked.  
  
"I won't let Sakura die!" Syaoran called out. "Fire come to my aid!" A blast of fire headed towards Lau Shi, but he just brushed it away.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid you have. Look," Lau Shi patronized as he showed Syaoran a close up view of Sakura unconscious. "As you can see, she's already dead."  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAKURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Lau Shi laughed as Syaoran fell to his knees once again.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Look at that pillar of water? What is it?" Touya asked as they neared the beach.  
  
"Mistress Sakura is inside! And her Shied is about to break!" Yue exclaimed as he flew towards the pillar.  
  
When Yue reached the pillar, he saw that Sakura's Shield was disappearing. Two seconds later the shield disappeared, and Sakura began to drown.  
  
"Sakura!" Yue called out. He created his own shield and entered the pillar. He grabbed Sakura and flew out the other end of the pillar. He flew back to the beach and laid her down. He then used CPR on her to pump out the water from her lungs.  
  
"Ugh! Cugh! Salt water! I hate salt water.!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, you're OK. I was worried."  
  
"I'm . . OK . . . Yue, just . . . a . . . little tired." She sighed weakly. "I'll rest later. I have to . . . stop Lau Shi."  
  
"Then lets go!" Yue stated as he carried Sakura and they flew towards all the action.  
  
************************************************  
  
Keroberos and Touya landed on the beach. Keroberos attacked Lau Shi, but he just laughed. Touya looked at Syaoran kneeling on the sand, and he got pissed off.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Touya yelled angrily.  
  
"Tou . . Touya?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"How could you be sitting here watching Sakura die? I thought you loved her. You were suppose to protect her. YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF HER."  
  
"I . . . I . . . I tried, but I failed."  
  
"Go away, you shouldn't be here. You left my sister to die! If you don't leave now, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you."  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry." He yelled out as he ran away. He didn't go far, just far enough so that he wasn't seen anymore.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Touya, what . . .are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We came to save your butt. Sakura, I'm glad you're safe. Syaoran said you were dead."  
  
"Syaoran said that. I . . . I . . . I don't believe it. Where . . . Where is he?"  
  
"He took off, but right now you have to stop him, Keroberos can't keep him entertained for much longer."  
  
"Don't worry. I . . . I'll get him." Sakura stated weakly, but full of conviction.  
  
"Keroberos stand back." Yue yelled out.  
  
"Key which holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form. By the contract I Sakura command it," Sakura yelled out. "Firey, I command you create a box around Lau Shi. Shield make sure he can't escape. Erase, erase all of his memories; erase the knowledge of his power and of all of us. Illusion make his magic an illusion, just incase he remembers bit's and pieces. Teleport, take him to Timbuktu." Lau Shi disappeared in a flash. "Now, all of you return to your powers confined."  
  
"Sakura you did it." Touya proudly exclaimed.  
  
"I . . . I . . . I guess soooooo," she stated weakly as she passed out.  
  
"Mistress Sakura's power is great." Yue stated.  
  
"Yeah, but even she has power outages." Touya laughed as he picked her up. He jumped on Keroberos back, and they flew back to Tomeoda.  
  
************************************************  
  
Back on the beach, behind some shrubs sat Syaoran.  
  
"I'm glad you're OK Sakura. I knew you could do it. Good Bye Sakura. I wish it could have ended differently. But Touya's right, I gave up too easily. I'm not worthy of you. Maybe someday, I can come back. One day when I am worthy. Until then Sayonara my bejin." He said to himself as he blew a kiss towards the direction of Tomeoda. "I just hope it's not too late for us then."  
  
To be continued . . . .  
  
I'm so mean. Why did I do that? Read on to find out. 


	6. “New Beginnings, Without you”

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own this story.  
  
I also don't own the song "Without You."  
  
"Love Found, Love Lost"  
  
-Universal Moon  
  
CHAPTER 6 "New Beginnings, Without you"  
  
Monday afternoon . . .  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" A girl thought as she woke up.  
  
"Sakura you're awake! I was so worried! I was about ready to take you to the hospital," a relived voice said. "Guy's she's awake!" The voice called out to everyone that was downstairs.  
  
"Touya is that you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course it is kaiju. Who else would it be?"  
  
"I thought Syaoran would be here," she said sadly.  
  
"That baka went back to Hong Kong day's ago."  
  
"What?! Days?! How long was I out? Why did he leave? Didn't he care what happened to me? I don't believe it. No, no he . . . he couldn't have left. He . . . Not without saying good-bye." She cried in between tears, trying more to convince herself then Touya.  
  
"Forget him, he's not worth it. He . ."  
  
"Hey Sakura how are you this fine day?" Tomoyo asked as she came through the door. But the minute she saw Sakura's tear-streaked face, she knew that Touya had told her Li-kun was gone. "Why did you tell her now? You should have waited. I was the one who should have told her." She told Touya calmly.  
  
"Tomoyo, how could he have left? Why did he leave?" Sakura cried.  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I just don't know." Tomoyo told her as she  
hugged her.  
  
"But I swear to Goddess that if I ever see him again, he's gonna regret the hurt he caused you." Touya said to himself as he left the girls to talk.  
  
************************************************  
  
Monday night after everyone left  
  
"Syaoran why did you LEAVE ME!!!!!!" She cried out angrily. "You promised me that you wouldn't break my heart! And that was the first thing you did! What am I gonna do without you!" She cried as she turned on the radio so that Touya and Kero couldn't here her crying.  
  
I've sure enjoyed the rain  
  
But I'm looking forward to the sun  
  
You have to feel the pain  
  
When you loose the love you gave someone  
  
I thought by now the time  
  
Would take away these lonely tears  
  
I hope you're doing fine all alone.  
  
But where do I go from  
  
Here 'cause  
  
Without you I'm not okay  
  
And without you  
  
I've lost my way  
  
My heart's stuck  
  
In second place ooh  
  
Without you  
  
"This song totally goes with how I feel." She said as she cried harder.  
  
Well I never thought I'd be  
  
Lying here without you by my side  
  
It seems unreal to me that  
  
The life you promised was a lie  
  
You made it look so easy  
  
Making love into memories  
  
I guess you got what you wanted  
  
But what about me 'cause  
  
Without you I'm not okay  
  
And without you I've lost my way  
  
My heart's stuck in second place ooh  
  
Without you  
  
Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart  
  
That I'm better off without you  
  
'Cause baby I can't live  
  
Without you I'm not okay  
  
And without you I've lost my way  
  
My heart's stuck in second place ooh  
  
Without you  
  
Without you  
  
"I'm gonna be ok without him, I hope. I feel like crap right now. But I have to thank him for one thing, though. I trusted him too easily. From now on I won't let anyone else take advantage of me. I'm going to change, no more pain for me. But, how can I live without you." She said softly as she cried the night away.  
  
************************************************  
  
Tuesday after school . . . .  
  
"Hey Sakura, how you holding. up?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm OK. I miss him, but I will survive without him. He just better not come back. Ever! I am never gonna let him back in my heart. He promised me he wouldn't let me fall, and that was the first thing he did."  
  
"Maybe he had a good reason for leaving like that."  
  
"Come on Tomoyo. It's been three days, and I haven't heard a word from him. Have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK then, drop the subject. He will be nothing but a bad memory."  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura. Hey did you pass by the Main Office?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"A new student was enrolling. I think he's gonna be in our class."  
  
"I've had it up to here," Sakura said waving her hand over her head. "With new students. With the exception of Eriol, of course."  
  
"Of course. Don't close off your heart, because of one bad experience. You'll find 'the one' someday."  
  
"But I thought Syaoran was 'the one'." She said sadly.  
  
"I thought we agreed not talk about him. Come on let's go to my place. You can hang out with Eriol and me."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just head home. Remember, two's company, but three's a crowd."  
  
"OK, I'll see ya tomorrow. Don't worry. Things will get better." Tomoyo comforted as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Arigato, Tomoyo. I'll talk to you later. Ja ne." She said sadly as she pulled away from Tomoyo and started walking.  
  
Not looking where she was going, Sakura started walking towards her house. She hadn't walked five steps when she ran into someone. She was about to fall when the person caught her.  
  
"I'm sorry," a guy's voice said.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"I didn't mean to knock you down." He said as he helped Sakura regain her balance.  
  
"That's OK. It was my fault too. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said sadly. "He's not Syaoran, why did I think it was him." She said to herself.  
  
"My name's Jason. What's yours?"  
  
"My name's Sakura." She said finally looking up. She was starring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had light brown hair, and he was tall. Standing straight up, Sakura only reached his shoulder. "He is so cute, and tall." She thought to herself. "He seems really nice, I wonder where he goes to school."  
  
"Do you go to Tomeoda Junior High?"  
  
"Yeah, do you go there?"  
  
"As of tomorrow. I just transferred here from Tokyo."  
  
"You're the new student? I'm almost positive that you're gonna be in my class."  
  
"I hope so. Hey, . . um . . do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Ye . . . , no. I use to have one, but he hurt me after he promised he wouldn't. I never want to see him again. Hey if you are in my class, there's an empty desk behind mine. The guy who sat there before had to leave all of a sudden."  
  
"Great. Hey, do you think, I have a chance at becoming someone special in your life."  
  
"Maybe, you never know. For now you've become a good friend."  
  
"That will do, for now. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Sakura," he said as he ran off.  
  
"Bye!" She yelled. "Maybe you will be more than a friend. Only time will tell." She thought to herself as she walked home with a smile on her face.  
  
The End  
  
I know, I know, this seems like a very sucky ending. Sakura and Syaoran are not together, but I have a point to why they are separated. This story was merely a prequel to the next story, Love Returned.  
  
Keep looking out for my new story.  
  
Please Read and Review. U know the drill. 10 reviews or no new story. =)  
  
Once there are 10 reviews, I'll have the new story up within a week. Hopefully.  
  
I've really worked hard on Love Returned so I hope you guys will like the first chapter.  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
